The present invention relates generally to a cleaning utensil and more specifically to an improved cleaning utensil having a spherical sponge with an elongated handle and scouring strips affixed to the surface of the sponge.
Devices used for cleaning vary widely in their construction, utility and cost. For example, known mops often include a combination of a rectangular pivoting sponge attached to handles of various lengths. However, such known mops are difficult and inconvenient to use in cramped spaces and do not easily clean heavily soiled areas.
Known scouring pads are also available in the form of rectangular abrasive pads or bristle scrub brushes. However, use of these devices requires the user to assume generally difficult and tiresome body positions, such as bending and being on hands and knees.
A variety of known sponges having differing abrasive qualities are used to perform various cleaning tasks. In an effort to overcome the inconvenience of using two different sponges, dual sponges or pads have permanently combined two types of materials in a single pad. A common feature of such known dual pads is that the two materials comprising the pad are connected to each other in a way such that when the pad is used, the hand of the user must ordinarily come into contact with both materials. Such contact is normally undesirable since one of the two materials is typically abrasive and uncomfortable to the touch.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to substantially overcome the above-described problems.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved cleaning utensil that is easily used to clean bathtubs, toilets, sinks and the like.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved cleaning utensil that provides both a soft sponge surface in combination with an abrasive scouring surface.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an improved cleaning utensil having an elongated handle so that the user does not contact the sponge portion.
It is still an object of the present invention to provide an improved cleaning utensil which includes a flat squeegee attachment affixed to an end of the handle.